A Less Boring Day
by ChairForever1
Summary: We'll figure out a way to make your day less boring later." Set after 3x10. Chuck and Blair's night


**A Less Boring Day**

_We'll figure out a way to make your day less boring later._

Ever since Blair told him that, Chuck couldnt get the idea's of what she would do out of his head. He had a thousand scenarios running through his mind.  
Even while he was helping Jenny, his mind was on his beautiful girlfriend. He knew she would be staying at his house that night but he also knew she would be home late because of her plan to win over a grop at NYU. So instead of going straight home, he decided to give Blair some time to get things ready when she got home. He knows Blair will have something huge planned.

*****

Blair walked into Chucks apartment and was relieved to find he wasn't home. She had been planning the night since she left Chuck in the park earlier that day. She went into his closet and into the set of drawers that he had gotten just for her. She went through the top draw and pulled out her lingere, looking for something suitable. She decided on a white lace corset, a white lace thong and a white barely there skirt, only covering half of her rear end.

One she was dressed, she let her hair out of the loose ponytail she had put it in earlier and let her long curls cascade down her back. She lights candles leading from the front door and into the bedroom, lighting a path to where she would be waiting. When everything was finally ready, she got her phone to message Chuck.

**You ready for a less boring day?  
Love Blair x**

Not long after, she recieved a reply

**Cant wait.  
Love Chuck**

She smiled when she read it and then turned off her phone, her and Chuck had learnt to do that after they were interupted more than a few times.

She stood by the door so Chuck wouldn't see her as he came in and waited. Not long after, she heard the key slide into the lock and her heart rate sped up from excitement. She heard Chucks footsteps advance towards the bedroom. He opened the door and looked around. "Blair?" He called and then he felt small arms wrap around his hips and soft lips kiss his neck. "Was this what you had in mind, Chuck?" Blair seductively whispered into his ear, her lips moving against his ear. "Mm, most definatly. Now let me look at you" Chuck spun around in Blair's small arms and was awestruck at what he saw. There was Blair, his Blair, dressed as the godess he always knew she was.

"This had been on my mind all day, Blair. I missed you so much today" Chuck said as he kissed his way down her neck, causing Blair to let out a moan.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Blair replied and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "I think it's time to make your day less boring" Blair whispered with a smirk.

In one swift motion, Chuck picked Blair up, wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down. He kissed her neck and nibbled on the shell of her ear. She moaned and started unbuttoning Chuck's shirt and undoing his tie. Once she has his shirt completly off, she ran her hands over his chest and kissed the trail her hands made down his chest. She flipped them over so that she was straddling Chuck. She leaned down and kissed his neck and worked his way up to his lips. She starled kissing him gently but the kiss soon got more passionate and needy. His tongue started pushing against her lips, trying to gain access. Blair let him in and moaned at the feel of his soft tongue against hers. He explored every inch on her mouth as though this would be the last time he would ever do it.

Blair pulled back suddenly. Chuck looked dissapointed at the loss of contact. "Don't worry, baby. This is going to be worth it" Blair smirked and kissed her way down to the edge of his now tight pants. She quickly undid his belt and pulld of his pants and boxers in one swift motion. She gently kissed his tip and licked his length slowly, causing Chuck to moan loudly. She looked up and saw his eyes roll back. She moaned and the vibrations caused Chuck to become even more aroused. She smiled and took him fully into her mouth and began alternating with speed. She brought her hand up and started massaging his balls, bringing Chuck closer to his release. He started bucking his hips and going deeper into her mouth, hitting the back of the throat. She moaned loudly and Chuck lost control, cumming in her mouth. She swollowed it and cleaned him off.

She smiled and slowly moved up his body and kissed him ferociously on the mouth. Once he caught his breath, a smirk appeared on his face. Blair noticed his smirk "Whats that look for?" She questioned.

His smirk grew larger as he moved his lips to her ear and whispered "your turn" and before she had a chance to register what he meant, he flipped her over and moved down her body. He slid off her skirt to reveal her white thong. He slowly slid the thong down and started kissing up her thighs. She moaned as he got closer to her core nd suddenly she felt his lips right where she wanted them to be. She gasped when he flicked his tongue over her ingorged clit. Her whole body shuddered as he stuck his tongue into her opening.

He increased his speed and started licking and nibbling on her clit. She soon reached her climax, screaming Chuck's name.

She lay on the bed, trying to catch her breath as Chuck kissed his way back up her body. He kissed her softly on the lips and unhooked her bra. One he removed it, he took a pink nipple in his mouth and sucked on it gently. "Blair?"  
"Yes Chuck?"  
"I love you so much. With all my heart. I love you baby."  
"I love you too Chuck. Always have, always will. With all my heart."

He kissed her again softly and positoned himself at her entrance. "I love you baby. Are you ready?"

"For you, anything"

And with that, he entered her all the way. "Oh my god, Chuck! Just like that! I love you!"  
"I love you too. You love it when I'm burried balls deep inside you don't you?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Yes Chuck! I love your huge cock inside of me. Please Chuck, harder"  
"Anything you want princess"

He pumped into her harder and faster untill she was shaking beneath him, fast approaching her orgasm. He moved even faster and her breathing speed increased.

"Chuck!! I'm cuming! Cum with me! Please.

"Let go baby, I'm right there with you. I promise."

He thrusted deeper into her and she came, shouting his name again and as promised, he was right behind her.

They lay together in silence catching their breaths.

"Was that what you had in mind baby?" Blair asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You naked and underneath me while I pump deep into you is always on my mind."

"Ha. I'm so tired."

"Well go to sleep" Chuck pulled her closer onto his chest and pulled the blankets over her.

"I love you, Chuck. Goodnight."  
Chuck lifted her head and kissed her gently and slowly on the lips and her eyes started to slowly close.  
"I love you too. Goodnight."

He watched her sleep and absent mindedly played with her hair until he eventually fell asleep as well. The love of his life curled up in his arms.


End file.
